Fallout 4 Meets Disney
by Rosie2009
Summary: This is a creative compilation of various Disney songs rewritten to match Fallout 4 and its universe starring songs from Frozen and various other Disney movies. Currently open to any suggestions of Disney songs with/without a character to sing. Suggestions may or may not be used, but all will be read.
1. Let it Go - Frozen

" **Let Me Go" – Nora**

 _(Verse I)_

 _The frost glows white on the Cryo-Pods tonight,_

 _Not a handprint to be seen,_

 _A vault in isolation, and it looks like I'm all that's left_

 _The reactor's zapping everything that is in sight,_

 _They couldn't keep me in, heaven knows they tried_

 _Keep me in, don't let me see_

 _What they're truly planning to do with me_

 _Conceal, freeze here,_

 _Don't let me know,_

 _Well, now I know_

 _(Chorus I)_

 _Let me go, Let me go,_

 _Can't keep me in anymore,_

 _Let me go, Let me go,_

 _Turn away and slam that vault door_

 _I don't care what I have to face_

 _Let Vault-Tec rage on,_

 _I have to get Shaun back no matter what they say_

 _(Verse II)_

 _It's funny how a fallout makes old problems seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test my limits and break through,_

 _Minutemen, Brotherhood, Institute, Railroad_

 _I've got a lead, let's go_

 _(Chorus II)_

 _Let me go, Let me go,_

 _I am one with my Pipe Pistol_

 _Let me go, Let me go,_

 _In finding Shaun, I'm one step closer,_

 _Here I stand and here I'll shoot,_

 _Let the rads rage on,_

 _(Verse III)_

 _My bullets flurry through the air into Kellogg,_

 _The Memory Den in Goodneighbor is open all night long,_

 _Brains are scanned and teleportation is the key_

 _The Institute took my boy, there's no way they're stopping me_

 _(Chorus III)_

 _Let me go, Let me go,_

 _I'll hunt down a Courser if I have to_

 _Let me go, Let me go,_

 _I'm getting into the Institute,_

 _A contraption of duct tape and glue,_

 _Let's hope his brains told the truth_

 _I have to get Shaun back no matter what they do_


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? - Frozen

" **Do you wanna be our General?" – Preston Garvey feat. Nora**

 _(Preston)_

 _Nora?_

 _Do you wanna be our General?_

 _C'mon you can't delay,_

 _We need you to go check something out,_

 _I'll tell you what it's all about,_

 _I'll mark it on your map right away_

 _I thought we were best buddies,_

 _You saved my life,_

 _I'm really glad that it's not raining_

 _Do you wanna be our General?_

 _It doesn't have to be a title that's official_

 _(Nora)_

 _Go away, Preston._

 _(Preston)_

 _Okay, fine…_

 _Do you wanna be our General?_

 _Or at least help out some settlements for me_

 _I think some Minutemen work is overdue,_

 _I think it's about time you knew_

 _The Minutemen never rest_

 _Head to the Slog!_

 _It gets a little crazy what with all these needs_

 _They must have water, food, and housing!_

 _You're going to need to plant melons, tatos, and mutfruits here and some corn there._

 _Nora… Please, I know you're out there,_

 _People need your help in the Commonwealth_

 _I need you more than ever now,_

 _I don't know what to do or how_

 _Letting people down is something I can't allow_

 _You're out there doing something important_

 _With someone new,_

 _What will the Minutemen do?_

 _Do you wanna be our General?_


	3. You're Welcome - Moana

" **You're Welcome!" – Paladin Danse**

 _(Verse I)_

 _Okay, okay_

 _I see what's going on here_

 _You're facing the greatest army in the Commonwealth_

 _It's understandable how you feel_

 _It's even expected_

 _It's nice to see that civilians never change_

 _Take a seat here, let's begin_

 _Yes, I'm really a Paladin, get on with it_

 _I understand it's a lot,_

 _The armor, the guns_

 _When you're starin' at the entirety of us_

 _(Chorus I)_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome,_

 _For a safer wasteland experience_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just a lowly Paladin_

 _(Verse II)_

 _Hey, what has two hands that pulled together an army_

 _When you were simply frozen?_

 _Elder Maxson_

 _When the times were desperate,_

 _Who got us through so that we made it?_

 _He's leader of the Brotherhood, so?_

 _Oh, also he's the Commonwealth's hero_

 _You're welcome!_

 _For his ability to light within soldiers an inferno_

 _Also his sense of duty and honor is so fine_

 _So perfect, it even surpasses that of mine_

 _(Chorus II)_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome!_

 _For the Vertibirds that scour the Commonwealth_

 _There's no need to pay, it's okay, you're welcome!_

 _Because it's just the Brotherhood's people being them_

 _You're welcome! You're welcome!_

 _(Verse III)_

 _Well… Come to think of it,_

 _Civvy, honestly I could go on and on_

 _I could explain every Brotherhood accomplishment_

 _The cleared out spaces, assists from the air?_

 _Oh, that was just the army doing its fair share_

 _They kill the filth, they leave it in the dust_

 _Safe farmland and it's all thanks to us_

 _What's the lesson? What is the takeaway?_

 _The Brotherhood is there for the Commonwealth night and day_

 _And the Prydwen up in the sky_

 _It's just a symbol of our might_

 _Look what we've done_

 _We make everything happen_

 _Look at the Institute_

 _Die-die-die-die-die-die- dyin'!_

 _(Chorus III)_

 _Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _Well, come to think of it, do you wanna join?_

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_

 _Because I'm giving you this opportunity_

 _You'll be fighting for freedom and justice, you're welcome!_

 _Because you seem to really know how to shoot_

 _You're welcome! You're welcome!_

 _And thank you!_


	4. I've Got a Dream - Tangled

" **I've Got a Dream/Aspiration/Ambition" – Nora and the Gang**

 _(Strong)_

 _Strong big and mean and scary_

 _Strong's growl could scare a Deathclaw even,_

 _And Strong is confused why Strong's singing this song_

 _But besides Strong's fighting skills and Strong's temper and Strong's many kills_

 _Strong would really like to learn to read MacBeth_

 _Can't you see Strong reading and writing so pretty_

 _Just like that little annoying lady does_

 _(Piper)_

 _Hey!_

 _(Strong)_

 _Even though Strong likes crushing skulls,_

 _Strong still want to read the words_

 _Like every other little weak human do_

 _(All but Strong)_

 _He's got a dream, he's got a dream_

 _(Strong)_

 _Strong no like all this silly singing_

 _Strong no understand the word "dreaming"_

 _Strong is through with this singing_

 _Strong want to go eat something_

 _(Paladin Danse)_

 _I've got rifles, pistols, shotguns, plus my Power Armor_

 _All in all I'm ready to fight a war if need be_

 _But despite my sense of duty and my rank and my team,_

 _I really want to get into knitting_

 _Can't you see me with those needles moving quickly,_

 _Faster than my reflexes amazingly,_

 _Though I'm a soldier and a fighter,_

 _I also appreciate the things in life that are nicer,_

 _Like the rest of you lot, I've got aspirations_

 _I've got a dream,_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _I've got a dream_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _I'm not quite as hardened and insensitive as I may seem_

 _Though the Brotherhood is number one_

 _There's just enough wiggle room for a bit of fun,_

 _Akin to you all I've got an aspiration_

 _(Deacon)_

 _MacCready would like to quit and be a Nanny_

 _(Nora)_

 _Hancock wants to be an underwear model_

 _(Piper)_

 _Curie's mirelurk steak is divine,_

 _(MacCready)_

 _Preston makes checklists with underlines_

 _(All)_

 _Piper writes fiction, Nora sews, Nick makes weird sounds from his nose_

 _(Nora)_

 _And Codsworth collects old pantyhose_

 _(Codsworth)_

 _Mum!_

 _(Strong)_

 _What about little red woman? Do you have song?_

 _(Cait)_

 _Sorry, but I don't sing, ugly._

 _[Strong pulls out his sledge-hammer with angry look on his face and everybody gives Cait the stink eye]_

 _(Cait)_

 _I've got dreams like ye all, no really_

 _Just a lot less wimpy n' sissy_

 _And they mostly happen somewhere holed up in a bar_

 _With a bottle o' whiskey of my own_

 _Without idiots and completely alone_

 _And a bar fight would be kinda nice, too_

 _(Curie)_

 _I've got a dream_

 _[She's got a dream]_

 _I've got a dream_

 _[She's got a dream]_

 _I just want to observe every strange creature I can see_

 _And with every passing day, I'm so glad you rescued me from the laboratory_

 _Like the rest of you, I've an ambition_

 _(All but Strong)_

 _She's got a dream,_

 _He's got a dream,_

 _They've got a dream,_

 _We've got a dream_

 _So our differences ain't really that extreme,_

 _We're one big team!_

 _(Codsworth)_

 _Call it poppycock,_

 _(Nora)_

 _Nonsense,_

 _(Danse)_

 _Against protocol_

 _(Piper)_

 _Or just plain ridiculous_

 _(All)_

' _Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream_

 _(Strong)_

 _Strong has dream_

 _(Danse)_

 _I've got aspirations_

 _(Nora)_

 _I've got a dream_

 _(Piper)_

 _I've got a dream_

 _(Nick)_

 _I've got a dream_

 _(Curie)_

 _I've got an ambition_

 _(All)_

 _Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream/aspiration/ambition_

 _YEAH!_


	5. Reindeers are Better than People- Frozen

" **Papers are Better than People" – Piper and Nat Wright**

 _(Piper)_

 _Papers are better than people,_

 _Nat, don't you think that's true?_

 _(Nat)_

 _Yeah, people will kill you, and snatch you in your sleep,_

 _Every one of them's bad except you._

 _(Piper)_

 _Why, thank you, sis._

 _But people smell better than printing presses_

 _Nat, don't you think I'm right?_

 _(Nat)_

 _That's once again true for all except you,_

 _(Piper)_

 _Hey, that's pretty rude, I think I smell nice,_

 _(Nat)_

 _Take a bath._

 _(Piper)_

 _Keep talking like that and you're getting smacked._


	6. Zero to Hero - Hercules

" **Zero to Hero" – Piper Wright and the Gang feat. Takahashi**

 _(Piper)_

 _Bless my soul, Blue's on a roll,_

 _(Hancock)_

 _Person of the week in every Gunner's payroll_

 _(Piper)_

 _What a pro, Blue could stop a show_

 _(Preston)_

 _Point her to a settlement and she'll get on it pronto_

 _(Piper)_

 _She was a no one_

 _[A zero, zero]_

 _Now she's a honcho_

 _She's a hero_

 _(Danse)_

 _Here was a vault-dweller with her mind intact_

 _From zero to hero, in no time flat_

 _(Piper)_

 _Zero to hero, just like that_

 _When she smiles, the guys go wild_

 _And go weak in the knees_

 _(Takahashi)_

 _Nan-ni shimasho-ka?_

 _(Cait)_

 _Not that, you stupid hunk of metal._

 _(Piper)_

 _From helping those in need and bounties,_

 _Blue has caps to burn_

 _Now nouveau rich and famous_

 _She can tell you what Diamond City market earns_

 _Say amen, there she goes again,_

 _Sweet and invincible_

 _(Preston)_

 _And an awesome General_

 _(Piper)_

 _Folks line up just to get a scoop_

 _(MacCready)_

 _And I think that Piper's full of poop_

 _(Piper)_

 _Here Blue comes, she sees, she kicks tail_

 _Boy, she will never ever fail_

 _She shows Deathclaws knives and guns_

 _From zero to hero, a major punch_

 _Zero to hero, and who'd have thunk?_

 _(Cait)_

 _Who put the fun in funeral?_

 _(All)_

 _Nora, jeez!_

 _(Piper)_

 _Who's daring deeds are great for my paper?_

 _(All)_

 _Nora, jeez!_

 _(Nick)_

 _Is she strong?_

 _(All)_

 _Undefeatable_

 _(Nick)_

 _Is she kind?_

 _(All)_

 _No one sweeter!_

 _Nora, peeps!_

 _Nora, jeez!_

 _Nora, please!_

 _Nora, peeps!_

 _Nora, jeez!_

 _Bless my soul, Nora's on a roll_

 _Invincible_

 _(Danse)_

 _Shooting straight_

 _And is the Commonwealth's fate_

 _(Hancock)_

 _For her, everyone feels love or hate, yeah_

 _(Piper)_

 _She was a vault-dweller_

 _[Zero, zero]_

 _Now she's a honcho_

 _[She's a hero]_

 _She beats the baddies with the greatest of ease_

 _(All)_

 _From zero to hero_

 _Nora's a hero_

 _Now she's a hero, ohhh yeah!_

 _(Piper)_

 _Yes, indeed._


	7. How Far I'll Go - Moana

" **How Far I'll Expose" – Piper Wright**

 _(Verse 1)_

 _I've been staring at Mayor McDonough_

 _Long as I can remember_

 _Always knowing he's a greedy dirtbag_

 _I wish I could show Diamond City_

 _It really is a pity_

 _I can't no matter what I try_

 _Every paper I publish, every story I find_

 _Every lead I follow always leaves me behind_

 _With nothing to expose_

 _The corruptness I know_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _(Chorus)_

 _See the mayor as he sits on a heap,_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How deep the badness goes_

 _If I could grab ahold to some evidence_

 _I could fry him_

 _He'd be tried_

 _For all of his many, many crimes_

 _(Verse II)_

 _I know everybody in the city_

 _Is living blissfully_

 _Why mess up a good thing?_

 _I know everybody in my city_

 _Has to be saved from Institute insanity_

 _But maybe I should just live and let_

 _I could be respected and loved again_

 _Nat could grow up right in this world we're in_

 _But deep inside I know good should win_

 _I have to make things right!_

 _(Chorus II)_

 _See the paper as it sells in the city,_

 _It is working!_

 _Everyone knows of all the sinful woes,_

 _And maybe things are looking up for me_

 _I'm who I'm meant to be_

 _The mayor's secret is out_

 _What's going to happen now, will I do it now?_

 _See Mayor McDonough as he sits on a heap,_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How deep the badness goes_

 _I have gotten what I need_

 _Writing a paper for the city to read_

 _Now everyone knows,_

 _How far I'll expose!_


End file.
